


【翻译】在你面前

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 这是kinkmeme上一篇fill，原prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=74955#cmt74955大概意思就是哭哭啼啼的virgin Newt和温柔的Graves（。原文标题为The State I'm In, 我选择意译（因为直译译不来..





	【翻译】在你面前

原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8714536

这是kinkmeme上一篇fill，原prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=74955#cmt74955

大概意思就是哭哭啼啼的virgin Newt和温柔的Graves（。

原文标题为The State I'm In, 我选择意译（因为直译译不来..

 

正文：

“噢，”Newt发出喘息。Percival的手抚过他的脖子，大拇指揉过动脉的位置，最终穿过他的头发，而Newt因为这游走的大手而浑身颤抖。他的眼睛圆睁着，双唇红肿，两颊绯红，舌尖探出舔过下嘴唇，显得很不安。到目前为止，Graves仅仅是吻了他，他便已经显露出如此淫乱不堪的模样了。

 

Graves拇指扫过Newt的下唇，引来又一个颤栗和小小的喉音。男人的微笑隐秘又充满掠夺；这将比他想象得还要好，而他的想象可谓多姿多彩。

 

“没怎么做过这种事？”Graves猜测到。

 

Newt清了清喉咙，试图控制一下自己。“不，没有，呃，或者说，我从没做过，实际上。但你看…”Graves往后稍稍拉开了两人的距离，让Newt戛然而止。棕发青年伸出手，抓住Graves的衣领将他王回来，“Well，别停啊。”他说，好像这是有史以来最荒谬的一件事。

 

Graves哼笑一声，允许自己被拉近。他从善如流地伸出胳膊整个环住Newt纤瘦的身躯，让两人紧紧地贴在一起。Newt轻喘了一声，然后几乎是有些犹豫地吻住了他。

 

“Newt.”几分钟后，Graves喘着气，勉强从这个深吻中抽出来。如果仅仅是一个吻就让Newt呈现出这样的神态，那Graves真是等不及要扒光他，按倒他。Newt因为失去嘴唇的接触而发出抱怨的呜咽，试图再次凑上来。Graves亲了亲他的嘴角，贴着他发烫的皮肤笑了，“我现在想对你做好多事。”，他低喃道，在Newt的颈侧印下一个吻，“比亲吻多得多。”他继续，牙齿轻柔地刮过Newt敏感的皮肤。Newt发出像小猫崽一样的声音，胯部与Graves的相贴，来回磨蹭。

 

“求你了…”他呢喃着，睫毛轻颤着合上眼睛，双手牢牢攥住Graves的外套。

 

Percival在他的颈窝间低笑，接着直起身看进Newt的眼睛，“我想脱光你的衣服，看你是不是全身上下都这么敏感。”

 

Newt的回应是一声拖长的呻吟，快速地点了点头，“那就快点嘛。”他轻声要求道。

 

Graves将他拖进卧室，嘴角带着坏笑，“如果我做了什么你不喜欢的事，告诉我。”

 

对此Newt愉快地保证，“哦，我会的。”

 

 

Newt不着寸缕，躺在床的中央，双腿大开着。Percival蛰伏在他两腿之间，颇为享受地慢慢将他下面的小洞舔开，对于Newt几近啜泣的声音置若罔闻。

 

“我——哦！”他颤抖着，双手探出无助地寻找到Percival的肩膀，紧紧握住。

 

Graves拉开到能说话的距离，而他唇舌感触的消失让Newt发出失望的呜咽。

 

“舒服吗？”

 

“嗯…舒服…”Newt嗫嚅道，按着Graves的肩膀试图让他继续。

 

 

当Graves把手指伸进去进行扩张时，他真的哭了。温热的泪水滚过他的脸颊，即使他的身体正热情地向他的手指耸动，渴求着更多。

 

“感觉还好吗，Newt?”他问道，三根手指旋转着进进出出。Newt急促地哭喘着，一只手揪着床单一只手捏着Percival的肩。

 

他点点头，像是快喘不过气。“嗯。”他叹息道，“感觉非常——”男人勾起的手指再次打断了他的话，引来又一个高声淫叫。“——好！” Graves愉悦地轻笑。

 

“准备好接受更多了？”他哑着嗓子问。Newt的脑袋懒懒地在枕头上往后仰。

 

“是的。”他渴求地回应。

 

 

Graves一边往里推一边弯下身去亲他。Newt的指甲在Graves的肩膀留下痕迹，“啊——”他难耐地呻吟着，紧闭双眼。

 

Graves捧住他的脸，用拇指擦干他的眼泪，“嘘…放松。”他低声指引，温柔地吻青年的嘴角。他保持着这个姿势不动直到身下人的身体渐渐开始放松，呼吸开始平稳。Graves开始再次往里顶，Newt抬起头向他索吻，而Graves当然立刻回应了他。

 

“表现很好。”终于全部吃进去后，他低声表扬Newt。

 

“哦…”Newt呼出一口气，睁开眼睛往上看向Graves, 双眼略微失焦，“比你的手指要大…”他小小声地说。Graves听后不禁笑了，然后试探地动了一下腰胯。Newt呜咽着再次闭上眼睛。

 

“感觉好吗？”Graves向他确认。

 

Newt点点头，嘴角扬起一个弧度，“非常。你可以动了。”

 

Graves抽出更多，然后更用力地顶回去。Newt哭着发出呻吟，胯部忍不住似的弹起迎向他的抽插。Graves找到了稳定的节奏，看着眼泪还在不停滚过他发红发烫的脸颊，红肿的嘴唇里不停地发出哭喘嘤咛。Newt没能坚持多久，说实话Graves都惊讶他坚持了这么久。Newt的指甲划过Percival的肩胛，身体在床上挣动，随着一个窒息般的声音，他高潮了，射出的精液打湿了两人的腹部。

 

“哦操…”Graves也呻吟出声，把脸埋进了Newt的颈窝里，最后又短促又用力地往他身体里顶了几下，也射了。被填满的感觉让Newt又呜咽了一声，然后彻底瘫软在床上，任Graves从他身体里抽出来。

 

他飞快地用魔法清理了两人后便将Newt拉近怀里，亲吻他汗湿的脸蛋。Newt感激地咕哝一声，蜷在年长男人的胸口，让后者拉过毯子盖住两人。

 

“那么，你有享受到吗？”Graves低声问，在他唇上留下一个飞快的吻。

 

Newt冲他眨眨眼，噗嗤笑了出来。他把脸埋进Graves的胸口，肩膀因为大笑而震颤着。过了一会儿，他抬头重新看向他，笑容灿烂，“是的，我得说我非常享受。”

 

END


End file.
